


Wined and Dined

by madrastic



Series: 14 Day Quarantine [5]
Category: Original Work, Weak Constitution: Common Cat
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Princes & Princesses, Quiet Sex, Riding, Sexual Inexperience, instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: A couple bottles of alcohol too many lead to an interesting night for Kara and Dey. Here's hoping they don't wake the familiars!Day 5: Instructions
Relationships: Kara (WCCC)/Dey (WCCC)
Series: 14 Day Quarantine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 14 Day Quarantine, Weak Constitution Extended Universe





	Wined and Dined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awkward_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weak Constitution: Common Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302013) by [Awkward_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/Awkward_Dragon). 



This was certainly not what Dey had expected when he relocated to Visaunra. Sure, the fame and the chasers were to be anticipated, tolerated, but finding an actual friend? That was rare enough at home, never mind in a foreign country where one didn’t even speak the language. Despite everything, though, here he was, in one of his classmate’s houses, splitting what must have been his fourth bottle of wine as the two of them spoke and got progressively drunker. It was unseemly behavior for a prince, but who was there to see him? Who would _actually_ believe that?

It certainly didn’t hurt that Kara was an excellent conversationalist, knowledgeable in a vast array of topics. His familiar was a sweet thing, long since dismissed to play with Enoki in the other room as their masters spoke over various things until far too late in the night. Even now, a glance at the clock let Dey know that he should have been thinking about going back to his host family hours ago. They would be worried, there were going to be rumors.

Well, he could stay just a little longer. Enoki was likely having a nice time making a friend and Blue didn’t seem to mind him much, from what Dey had seen, tolerating where others would have snapped. Kara was lucky to have such a gracious familiar, Dey had read tales of insubordinate ones that needed a fair bit of training.

It certainly didn’t hurt Kara’s case how, as time went on, the alcohol brightened his eyes and eased his smile. Bit by bit, Dey found himself envious of the way Kara so freely lavished affection onto his familiar, gently petting hair and leaving lingering touches on delicate arms. It was ridiculous for a man of his station to think that, but here he was. Thinking envious thoughts.

“You can stay the night, if you’d like.” Kara was saying, glancing at the clock. “I wouldn’t want to force you out into the cold.”

There was the telltale blush of drunkenness on his cheeks, one that was almost certainly mirrored in Dey’s own visage. “I would hate to be a burden, really.”

His protests were waved aside with a hand. “You aren’t. It would be unfortunate to wake up Blue and Enoki to say their goodbyes anyway. Please, I have a guest bedroom, it’s no trouble at all.”

Following Kara’s gaze to the living room, Dey saw the familiar and the doll, long since having gone to sleep. Blue had curled up on the couch, Enoki stretched out on top of him like a living blanket, the two of them snoring away. It was endearing, really, and Kara was right: it _would_ be unfortunate to wake them up, if only for Enoki to have to walk home, sluggish and groggy, while Blue cleaned up their mess from dinner.

“If only for the night.” Dey acquiesced all too soon. “But I have no way to return the favor.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Consider it a gift from a friend.” Did Kara know he had a pretty smile?

A darkening of his companion’s blush let Dey know that he had spoken aloud. Oh. Perhaps he was a bit drunker than he had initially thought.

“I—my apologies, I know that was out of line and I—”

“I don’t mind.” Kara cut him off, those grey eyes slipping from Dey’s to drag across the prince’s fair hands. “Your hair looks very soft.”

Words were out of Dey’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. “You can touch it if you’d like.”

It was the punchline of a joke, the prince of Durian acting like a lovesick fool just because he had some alcohol in his system. Surely, someone would tell this in a bar. But no, this was reality, confirmed only when Kara stretched his hand out and Dey tipped his head forward, letting those deceptively strong fingers card through his black hair to scratch pleasantly at his scalp. Had he been Blue, Dey would have purred, no doubt about it.

As if in a dream, Dey’s fingers closed around Kara’s hand, bringing the offending limb to his lips, making direct eye contact. If he hadn’t been blushing before, he almost certainly was now as Kara let him, grey eyes blinking faux innocence at him, lips slightly parted. It seemed as if Dey was staying for a little bit more than just a night.

“We can move to the guest room, if you’d like.” Kara’s words were deceptively serene for the implications they were promising.

Everyone wanted to fuck a prince, but it seemed to be no profound feat in Kara’s eyes. Curious. Everything about that man was curious. Kara could give him all the answers in the world and Dey would still have question upon question, springing up like the heads of a hydra as their predecessors were struck down. There were a million pre-prepared half-truths in those twinkling eyes, and, for once, Dey was alright with that, was alright with the strategic omissions.

Clearing his throat, the prince found his voice. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

With a nod, Kara rose, face screwing up in concentration as the world seemed to shudder and sway under him, the traitorous ground working to knock him off balance. Planting his palms firmly against the wood of the table, the light made his hair look like rays of sunshine as strands fell into his face. Dey was going to be in so much trouble for this… but…

Standing was the great revealer, the alcohol making itself known as the world lurched under Dey’s feet, like a ship in a storm. It might be slightly harder to get to that bedroom than he previously thought. Thank the Architect that Enoki was still comatose on Blue, Dey would never have lived this down in his doll’s eyes, getting drunk with Kara and falling into his bed. Well, what was done was done. Better to go with the flow.

Kara was a clumsy drunk. That made itself known quickly when he stumbled over his own feet, Dey, by some stroke of luck catching him as he fell. They were close, very close, squarely in each other’s personal space as Kara straightened, mouth curling into a laughing smile as he made no motion to back up. He smelled like components, spices and oils and earth, as if an apothecary had woven itself into his skin, not coming out after wash upon wash. A few wisps of that long, blond hair had worked their way out of where it had been tied back to halo his face, an angel walking through the streets.

“May I?” Dey’s voice was a whisper, not daring to break the moment.

In lieu of an answer, Kara tipped his face up, pressing his lips to Dey’s like the prince was made of glass. Hands wandered around Dey’s waist as his brain struggled to keep up. Kara’s lips were soft, if a little chapped. It must have been the winter air here, not as severe as Durian’s, not enough to warrant a deep familiarity with a moisturizing regimen. Not that Dey was complaining, nope. No complaints here, only a tiny squeak that he certainly didn’t make as he felt the warmth off of Kara’s body through his clothes.

Kissing back. Dey should be kissing back. He was rusty, that was for sure, but Kara didn’t seem to mind, only encouraged by the prince’s actions. Slender fingers toyed at the belt holding up Kara’s pants, looping through his belt loops to tug the man’s hips into his. It was Dey that deepened the kiss, letting licking into the mage’s mouth. The shorter man knew what he was doing more than Dey, there was no need to worry about the what or when or where. His father would be disappointed with him taking a consort. Oh, who cared.

As Dey pulled back for a gasp, he was met with a breathy chuckle, a question in those too-smart eyes.

He bent forward to whisper in Kara’s ear, liquid courage in his veins. “How about we move this, so as not to wake up the familiars.”

“Mm, that would be a good idea.” Kara helped disentangle them, guiding Dey down the halls into the interior of his house. “It’s this way, the guest bedroom.”

He paused outside of a door in the hallway, gesturing for Dey to wait outside while he ducked into what must have been his own bedroom, emerging with a vial of something and a small packet. It was probably important, lubricant or something. Dey had read about this in books that he wasn’t supposed to be reading, blushing into pages as he prayed that no one would catch him in this secluded corner of the library.

Soon enough, he was being led through an open door, closing behind the two of them with a click. A little birdie in the back of Dey’s mind informed him that this is how people got assassinated, in bed with pretty silver-tongued men. Well, worse came to worst, Dey had ways to defend himself, even from men that smelled so sweet and kissed sweeter.

The room was a simple thing, too, exactly what Dey had been expecting. There was a bed and a nightstand, a lamp and a desk in the corner. As Kara lit the lamp, Dey could see that there were sheets on the bed, plain blue. Good, it would be a shame to ruin something expensive. A student mage wouldn’t have that much disposable income, likely, and getting stains out of sheets would be quite a pain, even if there was a familiar to help out. What if Kara needed Blue for something more important?

Hands on his hips brought Dey back to the real world. “How do you want to do this?”

How did Dey want to do this. Well, wasn’t that the question to end all questions. He should probably start with the fact that he had never, in actuality, done anything _like_ this before, but that was alright. One would have to get on the bed first, right? Yes, that would be the intelligent idea. One should get on the bed and… a thought crossed Dey’s mind. A very naughty thought.

“Kara?” Turning, the prince tucked a stray lock of hair behind Kara’s ear.

Clever eyes blinked up at him. “Yes?”

A bit of a risk, but maybe it wouldn’t be all that poorly received. A man could hope. “How about I give you instructions? Nice and clear so you can let me know if I go too far.”

“Okay.” The smile spread across Kara’s mouth was all glitter and starlight. “What would you like me to do, my Prince?”

Dey made a show of thinking, dragging his eyes down Kara’s form, alcohol making him bolder than was likely best. “Well first of all, don’t call me that. Second of all, why don’t you kiss me?”

Those blessed lips met his as the shorter man kissed him, pulling him down by his collar. Well, he certainly couldn’t object to a touch of creative liberty. He wasn’t sure who it was, but the kiss deepened nonetheless, Kara kissing him like this was the last time they would ever see each other. It certainly wasn’t the way someone kissed a prince usually, sloppy and drunk and messy. Who was Dey to fault him; his own hands were wandering down, mussing up clothing and pulling Kara closer to him.

He was slowly pushed back into the bed, letting himself fall onto the soft mattress as Kara’s knees bracketed him, grinning wickedly. Dey resisted the urge to squirm as he felt warm breath on his neck, Kara glancing up at him for permission. Ah, he knew the rules, he just wanted to see how far he could push him.

Running his hands through Kara’s long hair, Dey pushed the mage’s lips against his neck, sighing as his companion kissed and sucked and nibbled, far enough under the collar that no one would trouble Dey about a few inconvenient “bruises” that he couldn’t find the concealer to cover up. He could feel his body waking up as Kara sank into his lap, hands on Dey’s waist as the prince held him in place, other hand drawing shapes against the nape of his neck.

“I thought I was going to be giving the orders?” The tone in Dey’s voice was perfectly scolding, taught what felt like centuries ago.

Kara said nothing, just turning those wide, innocent eyes on Dey as he grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin there.

A squeeze to Kara’s sides set Dey in motion. It was far easier to keep momentum than start from a dead stop. “Why don’t you take off your clothes?”

Kara stripping was something Dey was going to remember for the rest of his life. Could he help it that the man was fit to eat? Lean muscle adorned his body like ornaments of utility, golden skin peppered with scars here and there from a life lived. It was so unlike Dey’s own, hands soft from luxury, body unscarred. As his undergarments went off, Dey was certainly not left wanting. Clothes were draped over the chair, perfectly ready to get wrinkled as Dey himself stripped, politely ignoring the way his cock was taking quite a bit of interest in the thoughts bouncing around his head.

“Why don’t you open yourself up?” Dey eyed the lubricant in Kara’s hand. “I was thinking you could ride me. I’m… ah… a bit rusty.”

With a pleased look, Kara leaned into his personal space, lifting Dey’s hand to press a kiss to the knuckles, an erotic parody of tradition. “So am I. I’ll be in the bathroom, then. Why don’t you get your little friend ready?”

The way that gaze flicked down to Dey’s dick had all manner of things happening in his stomach. “Of course.”

Smiling, Kara opened a door Dey hadn’t even noticed and crossed into the adjoined bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Not everyone was a fan of being watched, and who was Dey to push him. No, it was time for him to get himself ready. There was a second, smaller vial of lubricant on the desk where Kara had leaned, the purpose not hard to parse out.

With steady hands, Dey picked it up and spread a suitable amount onto his palm, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking. He was certainly out of practice, for how hesitant he was, even on himself. This was his body, though, he knew it best. It came back to Dey quickly, his dick growing harder as he ensured there was a thorough coating. It would do the job nicely, even as Dey arranged himself on the bed, continuing to toy with himself while he waited.

Soon enough, almost too soon, the sound of running water was heard from the bathroom and the door opened. Biting his lip, Kara crossed over to Dey, straddling the man with enviable grace. Cool grey eyes looked down at the prince, framed by blond lashes.

“Do you have any further instructions for me?” He asked, like it was nothing at all.

It took Dey a moment to formulate a response. “I want you to kiss me again.”

He did, pressing his lips to Dey’s artfully, skillfully. Dey found his hand messing up Kara’s hair, trying to show him just how much he was liking this with muffled groans. It would be a miracle if they just stayed like this, Dey having his thoughts kissed right out of his head. No one needed to think about politics and public appearances when they were being kissed to within an inch of their life in someone else’s guest bedroom. It was only fair.

Inquisitive eyes blinked up at him as he pulled back, asking what they did wrong. The erection resting against Dey’s thigh told another story. It was what Kara had prepared for, after all. He likely wouldn’t care to delay the main event for kissing and more foreplay.

“How about you ride me?”

Kara’s smile could burn stars as he pushed Dey down, letting the prince’s upper body rest on the pillows. His family would kill him for this— _Enoki_ would kill him for this. If they knew, that is. Dey could keep his mouth shut. One didn’t enter into the world of political intrigue without knowing how to keep a secret or two; it was an essential skill, and, above all else, this was one thing he wasn’t going to let slip out.

A sound of appreciation worked its way out of his mouth as Kara slid down on Dey’s dick, slowly moving until his hips were flush with the prince’s, impaled on his cock. Now that was a sight to see: Kara, a blush high on his cheeks from alcohol and arousal, sinking down as Dey’s cock disappeared into his slick tightness. He was well versed in this, it seemed. Lucky Dey, how lucky. He was living the life of a spoiled prince, not even needing to thrust into his partner. What more could he ask for?

Running his hands over Kara’s thighs, he reveled at how strong the mage was, at how he had the strengths of experience and life. He looked down at Dey, pausing, getting himself ready for the proceedings. His hair had come loose at some point, framing his shoulders in an aura of sunlight, so different from the usual Durish fare. Thumbs moved up to stroke at Kara’s hips feeling the bumps and ridges of scars before they were pulled away by calloused hands. Right, he should have asked first.

“Sorry.” Dey breathed like Kara wasn’t the entirety of his world in this moment.

“You didn’t know.” How he could sound so composed with a royal cock in his ass, Dey didn’t know. “Are you ready?”

Instructions. Yes. He was waiting for Dey’s next command. “I-I want you to pleasure yourself on my—on my cock.” Well, that was certainly vulgar from the way the words tried to hide back into his mouth.

“Of course, my Prince.”

When he started moving, it was like the world had shifted. Kara started with a slow pace, up and down the shaft of Dey’s dick like it was nothing at all, a lavish display of lower body strength. Dey knew full well that he would never be able to even _dream_ of keeping that up for long. Hands strayed back to the mage, cupping thighs and squeezing his ass as Kara’s own cock stood to attention, more than a little aware of what its owner had decided to do. Did it know it had such a capable owner?

A subtle shift in the angle Kara was using caused the man to gasp, coming down with more force as the head of Dey’s dick brushed against a wonderful spot inside him. That lovely flush had spread to Kara’s chest and Dey followed it with his fingers, mumbling how well Kara was doing, how blessed Dey was to be fucking him. It was sappy, really. Quite unbecoming of a prince. Leaning into his touch, Kara moved one of Dey’s hands to his nipple as he let the pace gradually speed up.

“If you aren’t going to give me any orders, then I just might.” There was a grin on his face. “I just might take this night into my own hands.”

Indignant, Dey gave the proffered pink bud a light pinch, rolling it between his fingers. “I can give orders perfectly well.”

Kara’s quiet gasp was worth it, especially when he came down particularly hard. “Then why don’t you.”

“Touch yourself, then. I want to see how you make yourself feel good.” It sounded like Dey was reciting a trashy romance novel that had no business being in the royal library.

Biting his lip, the mage obliged, one hand closing over his cock. Kara gave a few pumps, slow and steady, like he had all the time in the world, like he wasn’t taking the prince hilt deep in him. Oh, the man could be such a tease. Dey watched him with a steady eye, brushing Kara’s hair out of his face with a gentle hand, absently noting where the little strands of baby hair had stuck to his forehead with sweat. It was quite a nice look on him, sex.

The man bounced on his dick like it was nothing at all, swiping his hand over the head of his own cock as Dey gasped and made quiet appreciative noises, one hand clamped firmly over his own mouth. It wouldn’t do to have an unexpected visitor. Enoki would lose his mind at this, finding Dey in a compromising situation. At least he wouldn’t be fielding questions of a pregnancy.

With a soft moan Kara’s rhythm faltered, growing faster, more erratic, as he approached his climax. Dey wasn’t far behind him—it had been a while after all. Thank the Architect that Kara had not faulted him for his inexperience, merely correcting him when he was insufficient. Reaching his hands up to toy at Kara’s chest again, Dey found himself out of breath as his body buzzed with pleasure. The man’s free hand returned the favor, feathering his fingertips over Dey’s nipples as his breath hitched, lips parted.

Panting, Kara’s quiet sounds increased in volume and frequency, coming harder and faster as he thrust Dey into him, hitting that spot inside him over and over. Dey’s own mind went fuzzy at the edges, trying to push up into the man in what little ways he could, muffling moans as his body took control of itself from his compromised faculties.

A sudden tightness, complete with a sharp cry marked Kara’s tumble over the edge as cum splattered across Dey’s stomach and Kara’s hand, hot and white. That was enough for Dey to dig his fingers into Kara’s thigh, one hand clamped firmly over his own mouth as he moaned and whimpered, burying himself deep into the other man, painting his insides with his release. Oh, this was going to be a pain to explain in the morning, why there was a bite mark-shaped bruise in his hand and why he looked so bedraggled. Kara traced shapes into Dey’s stomach as he came back to himself, pulling off and sitting beside Dey, giving the prince time to let his body calm down.

“Sorry about that.” The words were more a mumble than anything.

“Oh, you’re quite alright.” Dey heard himself saying. “You are good at this.”

He had to strain to hear Kara’s “thank you.” It didn’t sound very much like one.

Letting that be for a moment, Dey lightly clasped Kara’s hand, bringing the messy fingers to his lips and licking off the salty release, ideally the action romantic and not wholly unwanted. “Really, thank you.”

Those grey eyes shifted from Dey’s, clarity returning, along with some marginal sobriety. Pressing a kiss to Kara’s knuckles, Dey released him, sitting up a bit. His back was going to hurt in the morning, but it was no matter. The real question was how he was going to return the favor. A dinner would be too public, but a gift too forward. …Assistance? A shopping trip? What did Kara even _like_?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Blue’s voice. “Master? Is, um, is everything alright?”

Kara froze like he had been caught nude in a church. In a way, he had. “Yes, Blue, everything’s okay.” It was impressive how steady he could make his voice.

“Are you hurt?” There was a bit of quiet shuffling. “I heard… um… I was worried.”

“Oh, that! I… uh… I’m fine, don’t worry. Just go back to sleep.” Keeping his voice measured, like Blue was asking if he was okay after stumbling, Kara soothed his familiar through the door.

A pause. “Um, okay. Why are you in the guest bedroom?”

“I was just showing the prince something, he’s sleeping over. Hey, why don’t you show Enoki your room? I can’t imagine the couch would be good for him.” Divert attention. Clever.

“Okay. Shall I—”

Kara cut him off. “Just get ready in the master bedroom, okay?” He winced, biting his lip. It _had_ sounded a tad harsher than how he usually spoke with his familiar.

For his part, Blue kept any trace of a waver out of his voice. “Of course.”

The sound of steps faded, replaced with conversation. Kara visibly relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. “There’s a bathroom connected, if you want to wash up. I should—I should get to Blue. He’s going to have a few questions.”

“Alright.” Dey ran his hands through Kara’s hair one last time. “May I have one last kiss before you go? Please?”

A quiet chuckle, barely a laugh, escaped Kara. Call it Dey’s inexperience, but it was incredible how skilled that man was at kissing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy Birth Dey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798363) by [LurKingFisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher)




End file.
